


SASO 2016; SouMako Fills

by Jinbeizaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Bonus Rounds fills I did with SouMako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future Fish AU

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Round 1; Remember when Makoto got a ticket for speeding from this extremely hot teal eyed police officer?

“Huh? Mako-chan got a ticket for speeding? Really?” 

Nagisa couldn’t believe what he had just heard, his eyes blinking in disbelief. If there was one person in his acquaintances that seemed the least to receive a fine, it was definitely his fireman friend. This guy wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly! 

Sighing, the concerned party would have preferred for this chat to be less audible. He didn’t want the entire restaurant to know about this. His reputation and by extension the one of his colleague were at stake. But at least now Makoto had all the attention of his friends.

“I wasn’t paying attention and I was exhausted after work so…”

  


It had been a really long, long day at work. It was one of those days when the brown haired man could almost regret his decision to become a fireman. He had spent few days in the fire station, barely sleeping nor eating due to so many interventions. Finally once it had more or less calmed down and after his comrade comforted him that everything was going to be all right, Makoto was driving back to his place 

Maybe it had been the tiredness or the sensation of being in the fire truck or who knows what but his foot might have stepped a bit too much on the accelerator. Despite the short distance between his work place and his home, Makoto had caught the attention of a police car. 

He didn’t know how long it had been following him for, but the moment he saw the revolving light and the characteristic noises he heard so many times during his interventions, Makoto panicked. 

Immediately he pulled over his car and watched in horror that the police car was doing the same. It was the first time the fireman had ever been confronted to this situation. Normally he was working with the law forces during most of his interventions, so maybe he would know the policeman or policewoman? 

_No wait I can’t ask them to discard his fine just because we might be acquaintances._

Still completely terrified by what was going to happen, Makoto didn’t even realize the policeman was already out of his vehicle and was walking towards his car. The knocking against the window startled him yet. His trembling hands pressed the button to open it but he couldn’t dare to look at the man. 

“Hello sir, can I have your registration and your license?”

Makoto did as he was told and after few minutes of silence, he couldn’t help mumbling completely panicked. “I am sorry officer… I-I didn’t realize I was going too fast… I didn’t want to speed really…” Surely the policeman had heard those words a thousand times and was sick of it but the fireman couldn’t help saying them to at least feel less stressed. 

Due to the lack of response, the emerald eyes glanced up towards the officer with panic and curiosity. Was something wrong with the papers? With his stupid attempt to explain? 

However the moment Makoto looked up to see the policeman he was suddenly short of breath. The uniform was far too tight on this man for his own good and his field of vision was giving onto his…

“You were 20 kph faster than the speed limit, sir. No matter your reasons, I can’t let you go without a fine. It’s for your own and others’ safety that I’m doing this.” The officer explained as he handed back the papers with an additional one, his ticket for speeding. Makoto nodded as he knew this man was right but the moment he looked up, the fireman was far too interested into those teal eyes. 

“Have a nice day sir and be more careful this time.” The policeman turned around to return to his vehicle while Makoto continued to stare at him thanks to the outside rear-view mirror. Thanks God for that invention, he thought as his eyes were focused on that butt. 

_His uniform is too tight…_

 

“Woah Mako-chan is actually a bad guy!” Nagisa laughed before sipping his drinks. 

Rei was trying to make him feel better while Haru and Rin tried to find out who was the policeman behind his story. Makoto hadn’t told them about his attraction towards this guy since it might end up making this story even more embarrassing. However the fact that it was one of Rin’s colleague might be his only chance to ever meet him again without needing a ticket for it. 

“He was really… really…” He was really gorgeous. Makoto’s face grew warmer as the seconds flied and he tried to find a better way to describe him. Just thinking about these teal eyes and the way that uniform stuck to this body were able to leave his face on fire. “He had black hair…very tall…He looked very serious.”

“Hey Rin your break was over 20 minutes ago!” Everyone in the table turned their heads towards the source of that voice. Few meters away from them, there was a policeman who looked reasonably pissed off. The redhead glanced at his watch and ended up standing up quickly. 

“Ah right! I’m coming Sousuke! Sorry guys I’ll see you later.” Rin hurried back towards his colleague before he noticed something. 

_Black hair…Tall… Serious enough to fine one of the best fireman…_

It seemed like his train of thoughts wasn’t even needed as he glanced back towards Makoto’s face. He was utterly red while the others seemed to have also made the connections between Rin’s best friend and the policeman depicted by Makoto. Sousuke was a new officer in town so it would explain why the fireman had never seen that guy before. 

“What are you laughing at Rin? I had to cover for you.” The black haired complained once they were few meters away from the restaurant. 

“You’re a lucky guy you know, having Makoto falling for you.” Rin’s smirk grew wider before he get in the car leaving a completely dumbstruck Sousuke on the sidewalk.

“What do you mean? Who’s Makoto?” He asked far too curious now to still be angry at his friend. However Rin refused to say more than this and Sousuke was left wondering about it for the rest of the day. 

The name sounded familiar yet he was sure that he didn’t know any Makoto. 

“You’re still trying to find out who I was talking about?” Rin sighed as he noticed the far too serious face of his friend the next day. Had he even slept? Sousuke had bags under his eyes and there hadn’t been any intervention for them last night. The redhead couldn’t help feeling guilty so he ended up giving a hint. 

“You gave Makoto a contravention.” And the moment Rin told him that piece of information, it seemed like suddenly he had given the solution of the biggest mystery for Sousuke. 

“Ah yes– Wait, you know that cute guy?!”


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Round 2; The prompt was the precious Reindeers!SouMako keychain~

“Remind me why we have to do this already?”

This was such a stupid idea, so bad that if Makoto wasn’t his boyfriend he would have surely ripped that stupid reindeer suit. They looked so ridiculous, both being far too tall and too old for dressing up. They should be enjoying Christmas Eve romantically in a restaurant or cuddling on a sofa, but no his lover had different plans…

“Please, Sousuke. The twins have been sad since I’ve left Iwatobi. I want to surprise them.”

It was not a bad intention to begin with indeed. They were living in Tokyo due to university for almost a year and from what his boyfriend had told him, his siblings were very clingy about him. Makoto had to spend few hours on the phone the days he moved just to reassure Ran and Ren about how everything was alright. This surprise would please them, he was sure, but that wasn’t the problem…

“I get that but why reindeers?”

“Don’t worry they no longer believe in Santa Claus but they are still fond of the flying reindeers.”

“Makoto… Do you realize that this would be my first meeting with your family and I’m wearing a reindeer suit?”

 **This** was the real problem for Sousuke. The two of them had known each other—or more like heard about each other through their common friends since elementary school. However, it was only in their last year of high school that they started to get to know one another properly. They ended up going to the same university and shared few classes together so obviously they quickly grew closer.

It wasn’t until a few months ago between the hundredth cup of coffee and the anxiety of exams killing them that they shared the weirdest confession. But what would you expect with finals and two complete panicked dorks who found nothing better to calm each other than making out?

They had started going out since then. Only their closest friends knew about it—though they might have slightly distorted the truth about how they started this relationship. It was better to imagine them having a romantic confession time rather than complete disaster of the actual one. This way their friends wouldn't be too worried about their relationship. Yet their parents had no idea; they had heard about their sons being friends with a certain Makoto or a certain Sousuke but that was all.

Hopefully they knew about the sexual orientation of their sons. Sousuke’s parents had found out in the worst way as they saw him kissing a guy. Though they hadn’t properly discussed about it together, Sousuke more or less understood that his parents didn’t care whether he liked men or women. Surely his depression and his injury had left a bigger impact on his parents who now only desired for his happiness.

For Makoto, it had been a longer road. The brown haired man had beaten around the bush for quite some time until he finally told his parents few weeks before going to university. They had been silent for few minutes before hugging their son who was about to burst into tears. They knew how much courage it must have taken for Makoto to be able to tell this. They didn’t want him to tell his siblings yet as they judged they were too young. But all in all they were supporting him.

This was why Makoto couldn’t imagine this meeting ending up terribly. His boyfriend’s glare was becoming more and more threatening as they were walking closer to his place. Few people were staring at them and that was surely what made Sousuke even more stressed.

“Don’t worry you look really cute. They are going to love you as well I’m sure." Makoto reassured while holding even tighter his boyfriend’s hand in his. "Trust me.”

It only took a smile for Sousuke to no longer fear this meeting. Even if they looked stupid, the love and happiness between them were obvious. There were no reasons for Makoto’s family to hate him—especially when he looked this ridiculous just to please his boyfriend. If it wasn't a proof of his unconditional love then Sousuke wouldn't know what to do for Makoto's family to love him.


	3. Weredog AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, I will try to publish the drabbles more often! I am also adding more to the stories from what was originally written in SASO. 
> 
> Thanks to TV for the beta reading! It's because of her that it sucks a lot less!

A barely audible noise disrupted the deep and silent night. No human’s ears could hear this it –especially when the closest nearest human was deep in his sleep. 

The man coming through the window thought there were no problems to his plan. Everything was going to be all right. It had been weeks since he worked on that plan.

The two men who were normally living there were, as expected, asleep. No one would stop him from committing his crime. Quietly, the robber closed the door behind him after he dislocated picking the lock. The darkness of the room welcomed him,; thankfully, he had a pocket lampflashlight to guide him through the apartment. He had to be quick and efficient. 

Yet, in his turn, the thief didn’t hear the growling noise coming from a room nor the soft mumble filled with sleepiness. That soft voice from Makoto which which was sayingsaid replied this was nothing and begged to sleep more wwereas too far too away for the thief to hear it.

But Sousuke , who growled, did not go back to sleep. He was certain he heard something. Fully aware of his environment surroundings bywith his good keen sight in the dark, the dogSousuke started to leaveleft the bed carefully to not disturb more the other anymore than he already has. He stretched his paws and pushed open the door with his muzzle. THhe dog walked then towards the source of the noise without making any himself. 

Was it a cat who came into their home? How many times did he have to warn Makoto until he finally closed that cat flap? Sousuke disliked those animals but hadn’t said anything to please the other.. Makoto enjoyed far too much those soft, purring balls of fur that he, to unfortunately for Sousuke’s dismayhim, even buyingought food or toys for them. At least for now, Sousuke was more than enough for Makoto and he didn’t have to live constantly with one or more cats.

But then as soon as the dog heard a muffled curse, he realized there was no way this could be a cat. It was something much more urgent. All his attention was on thethis silhouette he could glimpse at in their living room. Sousuke waitedwas waiting for the perfect occasion to strike at this bastard who dared to break into their home. 

As soon as this man touched thethis picture of Makoto and him on the shelf, the dog forgot all precautions and patience, launching to launch at thethis robber and barking to awake his beloved of what was happening. 

The man hadn’t expected a dog in the house; –he was certain from his days of observation that there was no such animal in here. If he knew there was a German sShepherd, he would have never tried to break in. He tried to defend himself with a knife, he had brought in case but it was useless. The advantage was clearly in favor of the dog who benefitted from a surprise attack. 

When Makoto arrived panicked by the chaos, he was welcomed in the living room with a smug smirk smug grin from Sousuke sitting on a defeated thief. The man was bitten and seemed like he was done for the night. The policemen weren’t that much surprised as they knew Sousuke quite well from all those times he helped them catch criminals. 

Yet, they didn’t know his secret that only his family and lover were aware of. 

“I told you we should really have put thatup sign about dog warninga dog sign,.” Sousuke said once they were all alone.

“But would you want to act like a dog outside? People would find it weird if they never see you with him,.” Makoto replied, his voice filled within concern about this plan.

The same arguments were used over and over again. Nonetheless, Sousuke had to admit that he wouldn’t particularly enjoy staying in his dog form, especially if that meant he’d have tofor instance to be forced to poop relieve himself in front of everyone including Makoto. But…

“But what if that guy had hurt you or worset?” The fear took over the anger within him. Sousuke wouldn’t want to lose the his most precious person for over something like this. Yet there were inconveniences even for him no matter what they would chose. 

“Are you this impatient to wear a collar and leash?” Makoto teased him, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere as he stroked Sousuke’s dog ears thatwhich were still presents. His weredog was absolutely adorable whenever he was stroking his weak spots like his dog ears or tail. And as usual, it seemed to be working. 

“Only in private,.” Sousuke mumbled as he leaned ionto his lover’s touch. The argument might come back later on, but at least for now they needed each other’s warmth. Their night had been disturbed by this thief and Makoto couldn’t help wishing to finish it with his lover. Their courses discussion could wait another day. A quick glance at the alarm clock actually convinced Sousuke to feel the same. It was already too late now. 

Makoto took Sousuke’s hands guiding him to their room, and finding their bed’s warmth once more. At least no matter how much they could argued aboutover telling others about Sousuke’s species or warning that there was a dog in the house, Makoto knew that in the end they loved one another. ItThis was because of their love and care for the other that they could argue like thissometimes., caring too much about the other. 

“Sleep well, Makoto.,” Sousuke muttered although he clearly was clearly the one falling quickly asleep right. Makoto chuckled lightly., hHe couldn’t blame his beloved. But he was who looking ed absolutely adorable with those fluffy dog ears. In the end, all tiredness and sleepiness had left Makoto’s body to, allowing him to be the one this time to watch over his loved one.


End file.
